


England is Blind

by Demonangel_13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based in HetaOni game, I cried while composing this..., Music: England OST, Other, Thanks, but I cried hard, last year composition, sorry if it's not like England's speech..., totally stupid, yeah this is nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonangel_13/pseuds/Demonangel_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in HetaOni game...<br/>England is telling about his blindness to his beloved America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	England is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the faulty english...

Why my surrounding’s all black?  
Why my eyes feeling so hurt?  
Did the night spend so long?  
Did the sun hide its true light?

Tell me, this isn’t happening,  
Tell me, it’s only just a dream.  
Wake me through this misery,  
I want to see a light outside.

Don’t grief and easily frighten,  
I am not joking, this is true.  
I want to see your tearful eyes,  
So I could wipe your thousand tears.

I, eternally so blind,  
I can watch no more the world.  
Terrible thing happened in my life,  
Surly, my desire will be lost, forever.

I’m accompanying the lead all the time,  
Now I can see no more.  
Today, I am alone wrapped in vain,  
Hiding the pain that I can’t blame

Tell me, this isn’t happening,  
Tell me, it’s only just a dream.  
Wake me through this misery,  
I want to see a light outside.

Don’t grief and be fainthearted,  
I am not joking, this is true.  
Don’t be eloquent to this situation,  
That I will face.

I’m eternally blind,  
Sorry, I can see you no more.  
Please forget me and think yourself,  
I am pleading for a hundred times.

I am eternally blind,  
Sorry, I can see you no more.  
Please forget me and think yourself,  
I am pleading for a hundred times.

 

I am eternally blind,  
Sorry, I can see you no more.  
Please forget me and think yourself,  
I am pleading for a hundred times, please forget me.

I’m truly sorry,  
If I made you worry.  
But I am begging you,  
Just forget and don’t remember me.


End file.
